Known real-time communications systems (e.g., Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) telephone systems) are able to alert end users of communication problems (i.e., when the quality of the VoIP telephone call falls below a predefined threshold), but do not have flexible capabilities to adequately monitor and resolve new communication problems. Furthermore, conventional real-time communications systems are limited because communication problems are identified based on error conditions that are considered individually. Thus, there exists a need to overcome at least one of the preceding deficiencies and limitations of the related art.